million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Matsuri Tokugawa
"The one who will make Matsuri into a princess is you? Nice to meet you~" : Online Character Profile }}Matsuri Tokugawa(徳川まつり , Tokugawa Matsuri), is one of the idols featured in The iDOLM@STER: Million Live! and is also one of the members of the "39 Project" (「39（サンキュー）プロジェクト」, "sankyuu purojekuto") during the events of Theater Days. Her Million Live! original card type was Visual, meanwhile her Theater Days card type is Princess. She is voiced by Ayaka Suwa (諏訪彩花, Suwa Ayaka). "The one who will make Matsuri into a princess is you? Nice to meet you~" : Online Character Profile Appearance Matsuri has mint green hair that she wears down, but curls the tips into giant ringlets that rest upon her shoulders. She has bangs and wears a red and white polka dotted head band that has a bow on top. Her eyes are vivid red in color. Matsuris casual wear consists of a white frilly dress that is shorted sleeved. It has a lot of details, such as small bows and a lot of frills around the sleeves and collars. It is covered with another summer type dress overlay, that is red and splits down the middle to reveal the white dress. It has yellow buttons and a crimson bow right in the middle. Personality Matsuri is considered one of the two "final bosses" of the girls (the other being Tomoka Tenkubashi). This is because Matsuri seems to have some soft of superhuman ability that allows her to become perfect at everything she does, even on the first try. She also believes that she is a princess, so of course this ability would come naturally to her. Matsuri seems to genuinely believe that shes a princess, and as such acts very innocent and naive to the world around her, leading her to appear unperceptive. However, this isn't actually true, she is actually extremely empathetic and is the first to pick up on when someone isn't quite themselves. Because of this, she is sometimes referred to as the "silent guardian", because she is quite protective of the other girls, stepping in to help them or protect them when needed. She is also very conscious of her actions despite her image, crying if she is any trouble to the other girls. Matsuri is very desperate to keep this princess persona up, even though it is very obvious that it really is a persona. She has given herself a lot of odd catchphrases, such as the iconic "Ho?", and ends her sentences in "Nano Desu!". It's even shown that Matsuri doesn't really possess any superhuman talent, she actually trains at things really hard in secret. However, if someone tries to bring this up to her she claims to have no idea what theyre talking about. She does have a mature side though, and can occasionally break character and speak in a normal way. Fans believe this could be because Matsuri may be growing tired of upholding a persona and wants to show everyone the real her. Her "insane talent" has lead to a lot of comical moments in the series, such as her performing a hat trick with a knuckle shot in a soccer event, or taking the lead in a bicycle race while humming. She claims to know nothing of these activities before doing them, and that it's all down to her princess powers. Even though she does train in secret to be ready for anything, it's still incredible that she is able to do a lot of these things, as they aren't activities that she does regularly, meaning Matsuri must have some natural talent anyways. As part of her princess act, Matsuri will do anything to appear cute. The extent of this even being eating a mountain of marshmallows, exclaiming that she loves them (because "what princess wouldn't?") even though she actually despises marshmallows. She refuses to disappoint her fans by breaking image so it's just easier to grin and bear the unpleasant things to her. Matsuri is actually very loyal to her fans in general, going to lengths to please them, such as announcing another live for Hitomi no Naka no Sirius moments after they just performed. She hates to talk about her last name, Tokugawa. This is actually an important note as the Tokugawa family were the family who had rule over Japan as the Shogun for almost 300 years (Sengoku-Edo). This, along with her skills, has lead fans to believe that she may actually be a descendant of the family, meaning Matsuri actually is a princess by technicality. Oddly, she actually enjoys Manga that feature the Tokugawa dynasty. Even if the princess thing is an act, Matsuri is still a weird person. She has once referred to a mirror land that she claims she can sometimes go to, and also refers to a mysterious underground dungeon that she likes to send people to. Whilst holding a party for the Hitomi no Naka no Sirius event, she once brought along a lot of decorations for the party that looked right out of an RPG. When asked where she got them, she simply replied with "I have acquaintances". History Relationships Song Discography Quotes * "On days with good weather, Matsuri is all like 'heigh-ho'!" * "Is it okay if Matsuri calls our theater 'our castle'?" * "The theater is like Matsuri's courtyard; ...it's very important." * "Frilly clothes are a fluffy princess' uniform. Will Producer also try on some?" * "It's time for Princess Matsuri's super debut!" * ''"''How does one open a PET bottle?" * "Matsuri only eats sweet and fluffy things." Trivia * She is part of a fanmade unit named "My Pace Unit" with Tomoka and Miya. The three often have tea parties together. * She thinks sea slugs are cute and keeps them as pets. * Matsuri loves all forms of Manga, anything from Shoujo to Historical. * She speaks in the 3rd person. Category:Characters Category:Princess idols Category:Million Live! characters